


heart full, pockets empty

by albert_al, oops (albert_al)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen, kind of sad, little snap shots of her life and stuff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: Amelia was gonna leave some day, she just knew it. She knew it because she had sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am using my dialect with no editing so. im writing how I speak. It's a coming of age story, probably won't be too long. Just a serious of vignettes.

Everyone with sense leaves as soon as they can, no one in their right mind would stay around here. No exceptions.

Not if they have sense, if they aren't already in the process of leaving their planning to leave.

That's where I'm at right now, but I will leave here one of these days.

That's how it works. How it goes around here.

When I get the money, I'm gonna get out of here. Because I have sense.

At least I like to think I have sense, I don't have a lot of things going for me and sense is one of the few things I have.

One of the only things I have to my name, at least I got sense. At least I can survive.

Even if my brain is messed up, and my body is threatening to quit on me. At least, I got enough sense to know when it's time to bail. This is one of those times. If nothing else. If nothing else, I have sense.

That's what makes me different from others, I like to think that I'm different. And I believe I am.

Different from the others. I know when to stay and when to go. And this is one of those times.

I'm in his car, on the passenger side, my arms are crossed.

"Amelia" he said in a low voice, "Amelia... you know I'm really sorry..."

But I don't want to hear anymore excuses, I keep my arms crossed and I continue to scowl.

"Shut up" I snap, "Shut up, I don't wanna hear it". Because I know what he's about to say and I don't want to listen to it again. I have to get away from him, I slam open the car door and climb out.

"But it's raining..." he says "C'mon at least let me drive you home".

I don't want to hear that either, I don't want to hear another peep out of him. I don't want to see him, I just want to get away. "I can walk thank you". There is an edge to my voice, I add it there for effect, to silence him. I really don't want to hear it, I've heard it so many times. I don't want to hear it again.

"amelia..." he whispers. I don't listen, I don't want to hear it. But I do.

I stomp away, the water gets into my shoes and soaks my clothes but I don't care. I don't care at all, I'm too mad to care.

I walk the block to my house, in the rain, I just walk and walk.

Anyone with sense leaves as soon as they can, and I'm not quite there yet but I'll get there someday. I just need to bide my time, hold my head up high. And know when to bail. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning there's some sexist attitudes (that are wrong btw that I do not endorse. but I write because I want to bring attention to them)
> 
> why am I updating this... literally a long time after? well I just found more that I wrote so here you go.

Sometimes I think there’s just nothing in my head, you can try and teach me something over and over again but I will just forget it. 

I won’t remember. But I do have one thing, I am pretty. Pretty but dumb, that’s me.

As my granny used to say “too many girls try to be pretty  _ and  _ smart.  But they end up sacrificing one or the other. They end up picking one eventually” and then she would tell me I’m very pretty. So I never tried to be anything else. 

Either smarts or looks, and since I was never very smart I had to pick looks. 

Tolys, Kiku... they were both super smart. 

They had the smarts for the both of us, they were going places. Could have really done something, but me? I don’t have that. Sometimes I would look at their heads trying to figure out how they did that. How were they so smart?  What did they have, that I did not?

Growing up I always thought it was not fair that boys got to be pretty and smart. Just not fair. I still don't think it's fair...

A memory.

Sometimes Tolys and I would be alone, one of the only times we got to be alone. And Tolys was working away. Some kind of homework or something, something smart. So I looked over his shoulder. 

“Sometimes I wonder how you got so smart” I said, “I could never be that smart”. 

And Tolys didn’t look up, he didn’t look at me he just shook his head and stopped writing.

“You are smarter than you think” 

I knew he was just trying to make me feel better though. 

“Not like you” 

And then because I love him, because I’m impulsive, because I can’t think of anything else to do. I just throw my arms around him, and I say.

“You could go places, you know that?” 

He shakes his head again, “so could you”   


“No… not like you” 

When I was a little girl, all I wanted was a knight in shining Armour to sweep me off my feet. Tolys was not that knight, Tolys was better than that because I loved him. 

I wonder where he is now...


End file.
